Recreational vehicles such as travel trailers, campers, 5th-wheel travel trailers, or self-propelled units, typically have many of the conveniences of home. For example, they typically have a hot water heater for use in a kitchen or shower in such recreational vehicle.
Normally such hot water heaters have an access door attached to the outer skin of the recreational vehicle which is removable and which is vented so as to provide access to the burner for lighting a pilot light or adjusting the burner and furthermore being vented to introduce a needed amount of air to support combustion. Furthermore, such a vent will channel any gas leakage around the burner out of the recreational vehicle rather than creating a dangerous situation inside.
A problem with the aforementioned vented door for hot water heaters of recreational vehicles is that if a strong wind blows in such vent, sometimes the burner or the pilot light or both are extinguished, thereby requiring the user to go outside and light it again, which incidentally does not ensure that it will stay lit. This problem can be a major inconvenience to recreational vehicles users.